Conflicting Emotions
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: Kisshu has a job to do, but can he do it? First fanfic so sorry if it sucks:/


Conflicting Emotions

It was a clear, starry night in Tokyo, and a certain cat-girl was tucked up in her strawberry sheets, off to explore the land of dreams for another night. Moonlight flooded through the crack in the curtains and illuminated part of her pale sleeping face, bouncing of her cherry curls beautifully.

The peaceful scene was interrupted by a shadow slithering up to the window and peeking through. The shadow froze; _I have to do this_, but how? How could he do this? _It's her or my entire race! _He had to do this; he had to end it, tonight. His eyes of liquid gold fixed themselves on the smooth flesh of the girls face, drinking her in entirely. The figure subconsciously floated closer to the window until his breath fogged up the glass, wishing he could just reach out and touch her, hold her... but he knew he never could. She hated him, and he hated her. Right? No matter how much he tried to convince himself of the hate he felt towards the human, he couldn't ignore the increasing feeling of something else...a liking...a lust...love? He mentally slapped himself. _You are not in love with an earthling! You are not in love with the enemy!_ The shadow sighed and bowed his head, one word circulated through his mind: traitor.

His thoughts were broken when the sleeping beauty shifted in her sleep, rolling over to face the window directly, the blanket slipping and revealing her exposed stomach from where her t-shirt had risen up. The shadow smirked in spite of himself. _Well, there's no harm in having a little toy to play with... _His mind reeled as he thought of what fun he could have with his little kitten, then- he came crashing down to reality with a thump- he had a job to do.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kill her." He had said.

"What?"

"Kill the leader, Deep Blue-sama orders you to do so." The older of the two had his face set in stone, emotionless.

"Very well. If that is what I must do then so be it."

"Do not fail me Kisshu. I am counting on you to do this."

"Okay Pai"

-END FLASHBACK-

He had to kill her. The girl had to die tonight; he couldn't fail Deep Blue-sama, his people.

Taking a deep breath, he phased into the warm, pink environment of the young heroines room. He stealthily walked over to her sleeping form, floated over her then straddled her wait, careful not to wake her. Crossing his wrists, a golden light flashed in his palms and two Sais appeared in them; his trusty dragon swords. Steadying himself once more he raised an arm, ready to strike when- she moved. The boy's eyes widened, _oh shit._ Eye lashes fluttered, and chocolate brown eyes opened to meet golden honey ones. "Kisshu?"

Frozen in place, Kisshu stared at the girl for a few moments, "Go back to sleep."

The drowsy human did as she was told, not fully aware yet of what was going on. "Don't...hurt me..." she mumbled, shocking Kisshu completely. He sighed again in defeat, lowering his arms as his weapons de-materialised. "Oh Ichigo..." he sat, still straddling her hips "what am I gonna do with you? I have to kill you, I must obey orders. I must save my people. So why can't I do it?" He gazed down at his 'Koneko-chan' and caressed her face lightly, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the little time he had to be near her without her yelling or slapping him.

"We don't have to fight" Kisshu's eyes snapped open to look at a now fully awake Ichigo.

"Ichigo I- no. We have to fight, there's no other way..." He trailed off, not sure of what else to say.

"There is; we could form a truce" she looked him dead in the eye, being deadly serious about the issue on hand.

Kisshu stared right back at her, contemplating what she was saying..._No! We can't! Pai would never agree to this! Nobody would! It's hopeless..._

"Kitten I-I- I have to go" Why was he stuttering?

"Can you at least think about what I said? Please? I don't like fighting you..." she watched as he floated up and towards the window, a hopeful look rubbing out her previous look of tiredness.

He sighed for the third time that night before turning back to look at her, _oh Ichigo I wish so much I could..._

"Koneko-chan you know I can't do that..." he looked at her, sending her an apology with his eyes before continuing, "Pai would never listen, Deep Blues in charge now, he would never accept it."

"But-but- there has to be something! I can't stand it anymore, this stupid war!" She whined and sat up in distress.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I truly am, but there's nothing I can do." With that, he teleported before she could say anything else.

She watched sadly as he faded away, "but Kisshu...I-I think I love you..."

_I'm gonna be in so much trouble, and all because I fell for a human_. He smiled as he materialised in his room, he really was in love with this girl. And he didn't mind.


End file.
